Naruto: A Horse's Hatred
by willborg300
Summary: Naruto is put in a cell for a crime he didn't commit. Will the elements save him, or will he fall to his darkness? I haven't seen many crossover fics where Naruto is put in this position, and I am challenging those who read this to try putting Naruto in this situation in a fic. Message me if you want to make your own version of my story here.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: A Horse's Hatred

Chapter 1

-Deep within the crystal catacombs under equestria-

In a cell deep in the caverns we find a man in cell. He is 6'4. He has the body of an Adonis under his used and torn clothes. 8 pack abs you could wash laundry on. A chest that looks to be chiseled out of marble. Side abs, well built arms and legs, and a face with no baby fat. He has pale spiky yellow hairy that reaches mid-back with bangs framing his face. Two deep light blue eyes with coldness and uncaring.

Drip...drip...drip. That's all He could hear now, just the dripping of the droplets outside of his cell. His name is Naruto, 16 years old, and He has been in this cell for 1 year. 'Ever since those idiots that call themselves the princesses, the mane six, and my piece of shit family thought I killed Snow Joy, I've been locked in here with no one but myself,' Naruto thought.

Naruto thought back on the reason he was here.

The reason Naruto was here was because he was framed for murdering his girlfriend, snow joy. She was actually killed by the princesses' and mane sixes' boyfriends, who had always been bullying him.

It all started at the orphanage, where he was abandoned by his parents at the age of 5 by his family who were a family of nobles who lived canterlot.

They abandoned him because he did not turn out to be a Mage, like the entire family line. He was left at the ponyville orphanage by his family in the orphanage during a trip to ponyville. He had been an outcast from the start, everyone thinking he had done something awful to be removed from his family. He had grown up rather insecure about himself for 4 years because of the bullying of Soarin, Flash Sentry, Shining Armor, Kidd Pop, Don Louis, Tom Lance, Henry Lance, Adam Quince, & John hooves.

Then he met Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity,& Pinkie Pie. After Naruto became 9, Shining Armor and Flash Sentry had each been adopted by families in canterlot. Then after 3 months, the same happened to Tom and Henry. The rest of the bullies stopped messing with him after he started becoming protected by his new friends. After 2 years of working his butt off, he now had a small house on the edge of ponyville and a steady income doing logging. 1 year later Twilight Sparkle came to town and the whole fiasco with nightmare moon had happened, and he had met the princesses, Celestia, Luna, & Cadance.

Naruto had come to a realization that he had feelings for the princesses and the 'mane six', as people started to call them. He knew he could not have a romantic relationship with all of them. So he decided he would just date one of them. He started dating Rainbow Dash. It was going really well, then one day she walks up to him, accusing him of cheating on her, slaps him hard, and left. Leaving a hurt, sad, & confused Naruto.

The next day he saw her with Soarin. He felt something inside of him build up, but he pushed it back down.

He then tried dating again throughout the next 3 months, but it all just ended the same with Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy with John Hooves, Rarity with Don Louis, Applejack with Adam Quince, Twilight with Flash Sentry.

He then attempted to date the princesses throughout the next 4 months, but the same thing with the 'mane six'.

Celestia with Tom Lance, Luna with Henry Lance, and Cadence with Shining Armor.

'After they left me, I had felt empty, like someone had taken a piece of my soul. Every time I saw them together, I felt like someone was tearing at my heart.' Naruto mused.

He couldn't sleep because all he dreamed about was his ex's. He couldn't eat because every time he ate, he thought of the dates he used to go on. He did his best at work to hide his depression.

To top it off everyone hated him for cheating on the mane six and the princesses.

After 2 months he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to just end it all.

Then, when he was about to commit suicide by hanging himself from a tree in the everfree forest. someone, however, had stopped him. When he went to jump off a ledge the tree was near, someone had grabbed him. Naruto struggled, but with his thin build and exhausted body, he just couldn't fight back. The person eventually untied the rope from his neck.

He thought she was absolutely perfect. She was 5'9 with a slim figure and a horn on her head. Her skin was as pale as snow, and her hair was light blue with multiple white streaks in it. She had sky blue eyes. She was wearing a white sweater with a light blue snowflake on it, and light blue jeans.

She had stopped him and started restraining him. She held Naruto as he started sobbing, telling him it will be okay. When he stopped sobbing she let him go. Naruto asked her who she was. "I'm Snow Joy." She replied. She wanted to know what my problem was, but Naruto refused to tell her.

She came to his little house everyday, asking him what was wrong. She even told him her job as a nurse for the hospital in ponyville. She told him about her life. How she was raised by her family to be nurse and had to take care of her little sister after her mother and father's passing. Naruto tried to just seem like he wouldn't talk. After the 1st week, Naruto broke down sobbing. She went to him, hugged him, and he just poured his heart out to her. He told her everything, from beginning to end, all his suffering and heartache.

After hearing his story, she was also crying. They just sat there, holding each other.

She started nursing Naruto back to health. Everyone kept telling her to just let him die. Her reaction, to tell them it was her job as a nurse to take care of someone in need.

Then everyone came to the conclusion this must of been the girl Naruto was 'cheating' with on his ex's. Snow Joy, however, had never heard of Naruto before she saved him . The reason being because she dedicated all her time to helping the patients in the hospital or taking care of her little sister.

Then one day, she just asked him if they could have lunch together. Naruto was hesitant to do so, but one look from her puppy dog eyes, and he said yes.

Then after a few lunches, they became a thing. And the rest, as they say, history.

Then after 1 year of being together, through it all, she did not come to his house one day. Naruto knew something was wrong. So he went into town and was immediately arrested.

When he was finally told on what charges, it shocked him to his core.

On the charges of murdering Nurse Snow Joy.

Naruto kept telling them he did not do it, but it was no use.

I was framed, and found guilty by the princesses, Celestia & Luna. The disgust and anger on everyone's faces made him break down into tears. The Mane six approached him and and each one told Naruto how much they were disgusted by him murdering Snow Joy. It was suggested by their boyfriends that He should be sent to the dungeon deep in the crystal catacombs. So he was then placed here a year ago.

The first two months were him shouting and screaming that he did not do it and yelling for the mane six and the princesses' to believe him, since they were once good friends. When no one answered, he finally gave up.

Something weird happened however 3 months in. These three blobs of goo entered his cell. The first was black with red markings all over it. The second was white with blue markings all over it. The third was grey with yellow markings all over it.

The globs of goo had gotten through the bars of his cell. At this point he had gotten scared because nothing was suppose to be able to get through without Celestia or Luna opening the cell door. The globs then attached themselves to his body & proceeded to go into his body through his pored. The next thing Naruto knew, was indescribable pain.

When he regained consciousness, he felt unbelievably great. He passed the blobs off as a weird dream. When he woke up however, he noticed his left arm had the same pigmentation as the black & red blob. He immediately started to get nervous, but calmed down. He didn't know why, but he felt it was natural for his arm to be like this.

Naruto snapped out of memory lane when he heard footsteps approaching his cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Two guards were nervously walking through the crystal catacombs under equestria. They were hoping, praying that the prisoner down here was still alive. If he wasn't, then the fate of equestria may not have a happy ending.

-flashback begin-

A tall woman of 6'4 sat on her throne. She had the body most men desire with curves in all the right places and a bust that few could compete with. Her hair was that of a rainbow, and seemed to flow to an invisible wind. Her Mage Horn was long, and her wings were folded but still massive. Right now, however, her eyes were somewhat puffy from her recent crying.

She was currently staring into space, wondering how she could have been so foolish. She was snapped out of her trance when the doors to the throne room were opened and two guards walked in. They were both 6'0, and seemed to be twins from the armor they wore.

"You asked for us, Princess." The one on the right nervously asked.

They had every right to be nervous. It had been only a week since the arrest of the now jailed and ex-boyfriend's of the Mane Six and Princesses. It all started when Shining Armor had accidentally left a Journal on his bedstand on the exact page describing the day when they murdered Snow Joy. When Cadence noticed the book open, she became curious. When she picked it up and read it, she didn't believe what she was reading. But she kept reading, believing that this was some sick joke. But after reading throughout the rest of the journal, and even reading back to the beginning, she couldn't take it.

She immediately went to Celestia and Luna, and showed them the journal. They didn't believe it at first, and even called in Shining Armor to ask him about it. Once he saw the Journal, he knew he had lost Cadence. He then blasted a beam of magic at Cadence, lightly grazing her then made a run, shouting "You think you got me, you'll never catch me you morons."

After putting two and two together, Celestia warned the mane six of their boyfriend's possibly being traitors. Twilight quickly hatched a plan to trap them and her adopted brother. When Shining Armor gathered all the others to tell them they had been found out, they were pounced upon by the mane six, Zecora, and Spitfire, who was stationed there earlier that month. They were quickly subdued, and brought to canterlot where Tom and Henry were already captured by Celestia and Luna's personal guards.

After some interrogation, they admitted to murdering Snow Joy and planning on murdering the princesses so they could take over Equestria. The Mane Six and The Princesses were a mess afterwards, after not only realizing they had imprisoned, scorned, and hated an innocent man, but also betrayed their friend.

"Yes, my Guard" Celestia said. "I need you to retrieve Naruto from the Crystal Catacombs" She continued. After she said that, the guards could see hope in her eyes. "But my princess, what if he's-" he stopped seeing the tears and fear forming in his princess's eyes. "Do not worry my princess, we will retrieve him for you" the other guard said, getting the princess to regain her composure and regaining some hope in her eyes.

"Thank you" Celestia told them as they headed to the Catacombs. After they left, Celestia stared off into space thinking of how she will treat Naruto better from now on.

-flashback end-

The Guards continued to the cell, hoping he was still alive down here. When they turned a corner and saw a cell door in one of the walls of the catacombs, they rushed to it. "Quick, open it" the one guard said. After finding the key and opening the door, they looked on in shock at the man chained to the wall before them.

"I didn't think anyone would visit me, what do you want?" Naruto said coldly, breaking them out of their shock.


	3. Author's Note 1

Author's Note #1

Thank you very much for those that are loving my story. I am going to continue writing this, but another chapter won't be coming for a while though seeing as I am coming back from vacation and wish to spend some time with friends and family as soon as possible.

If you wish to make a crossover story similar to this, or even make your own version of this story go right ahead. It's your right to write a story however you want. If your gonna make your own version of my story, I only ask that you give me some credit as to where you got your idea to start your story.

Thank you very much


End file.
